If You Do
If You Do is a song recorded by South Korean boy group GOT7. It is the first and title track from their fourth mini album MAD. It also appears on their first repackage album MAD: Winter Edition as the fourth track. Audio Spotify Lyrics It’s up to you if you wanna break up I don’t care Just do whatever you want It doesn’t matter to me I’ll just go to sleep |Rom = It’s up to you if you wanna break up I don’t care Just do whatever you want It doesn’t matter to me I’ll just go to sleep |Eng = So, it’s me again? Huh… Why you gotta be like this? Forget it! If you do it’s GOOD, if I do it’s DONE How can you always say that I’m wrong You always want to win Tears are your ultimate weapon I was attracted to your confidence at first But every day I went down on my knees You magnified even my minor mistakes And pushed me to the edge of the cliff Well I love you anyway, that’s why I put up with you Every day every night Feel like a fool you gotta know Why why why are you always mad mad mad at me Can we go back to the way we were If you do it always becomes the right words If you do I can never win Suddenly you become a different person When we get along well I get more nervous If I do If I do If I say something you always say let’s break up So I can’t get any closer Can’t deepen my love for you Your major is saying the same thing over and over You force me to do things to please you I am tired of these trials with already known results I’m desperate to break free To you they’re just friends To me they’re jerks who could be flirting with you Another mistake, if you do it’s ok, but if I do huh I wish you wouldn’t go too far but you just can’t stop Now I say in my sleep, I’ll be good When there’s nothing to say you always say, I’m gonna go to bed Frustrated with no one to talk to Sometimes I delude myself that I’m trapped If you do it always becomes the right words If you do I can never win Suddenly you become a different person When we get along well I get more nervous If I do If I do If I say something you always say let’s break up So I can’t get any closer Can’t deepen my love for you It’s up to you if you wanna break up I don’t care Just do whatever you want It doesn’t matter to me I’ll just go to sleep Every day every night Feel like a fool, you gotta know Why why why are you always mad mad mad at me Can we go back to the way we were If you do it always becomes the right words If you do I can never win Suddenly you become a different person When we get along well I get more nervous If I do If I do If I say something you always say let’s break up So I can’t get any closer Can’t deepen my love for you }} Video links *"If You Do" Official Music Video **"If You Do" Teaser *Teaser Video: **JB **Mark **Jackson **Junior (Jinyoung) **Youngjae **BamBam **Yugyeom *Dance Practice: **"If You Do" Dance Practice **"If You Do" Dance Practice (Released hitting 100 Million views. Rec 2015.09.06) **"If You Do" Dance Practice (I GOT7 Select Ver.) **"If You Do" Dance Practice (MAD Boyfriend Ver.) Navigation Category:GOT7 Category:Title Track Category:MAD Category:MAD: Winter Edition Category:Songs